Bring It Back Again
by PresumptuousPeon
Summary: There was a sixth member of The Breakfast Club. This is a story chronicling their lives from that fateful Saturday on. It will take you through the ups and downs, the growing pains and joyous times, love and heartbreak. There will be extremely brief Bender/Claire in the very beginning but it will primarily be a John Bender/OC story. Rating will eventually be changed to M.
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Breakfast Club in any way, shape or form. I do claim ownership to any original characters and plots that are obviously not in the film.**

* * *

Saturday, March 24th, 1984 Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois 60062

Dear Mr. Vernon,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong, what we did _was_ wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us… In the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, a reject and a criminal. Correct?

That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed….

* * *

I pulled up to Shermer High in my piece of shit 1963 Chevy Impala nine passenger Wagon, parking sideways and taking up three spaces. The car was truly horrendous to behold. It was an abysmal weather faded mustard yellow hue with what can only be described as a shit brown interior. It was in rough shape but I still loved it. It was my first car and I had spent the last few years working my ass off saving for it.

I puffed an irritated sigh before flinging my door open. I flicked my cigarette onto the pavement as I pulled my rucksack onto my shoulder and stepped out of my car. I slammed the door shut and made my way to the school, trudging up the stairs in a mindless daze. Upon entering the school, I took note of the clock on the wall, the time reading 6:45.

"Son of a bitch" I grumbled to myself, frustrated that I had time to kill before detention. I staggered to the girls bathroom to splash some water on my face, hoping that it would make me more alert. The bathrooms at Shermer High School left a lot to be desired. This particular restroom was painted an aged pastel pink, there were chips in the paint revealing several layers of the paint that came before. Permanent marker decorated the bathroom stalls with an assortment of messages about our peers and teachers; some funny, some stupid and some were just mean. With the water on, I placed my cupped hands under the faucet to catch the streaming water and threw it onto my face. I grabbed a paper towel to pat my face dry before looking in the grungy mirror before me.

I gazed at my reflection and frowned; I looked like shit without make up. My long wavy light ash blond hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun with stray hairs spilling out and framing my heart shaped face. My large mint green eyes were becoming accented with the dark circles of sleep deprivation. The bridge of my nose tapered down to a slightly upturned, rounded point. My plump cupid's bow mouth was set in it's natural frown accentuated by high apple cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin. With a final scowl at my reflection, I turned on my heel and left the bathroom, discarding the paper towel in the trash on my way out.

I moseyed down to the library, moving at a snails pace trying to kill some time. Walking into the empty room, I wondered if I were the only one to get a detention this week. Pondering this, I silently hoped that it was the case, I could just sleep through this stupid punishment. I walked over to the front table furthest away from the door and flopped down into the chair facing away from the front. I rested my feet on the desk in front of me as I plunged my hand into the massive pocket of my dingy green army jacket. I pulled out my walkman, and leaned back, letting Billy Squier blare in my ears before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I was startled awake when Mr. Vernon pulled up one of my headphones and shouted, "WAKE UP!" into my left ear. I let out a strangled shriek as I flung back causing my chair to tip backwards, sending me toppling. An eruption of laughter filled the room, answered my question of whether or not I was having detention alone. I sat up on the floor looking around with wild eyes, surveying the people around me with blurred vision. I looked up at Mr. Vernon to see him scowling at me.

"Ms. Perkins get back in your seat! You know the rules, no sleeping and no music. I just spent over five minutes waking you up! You can spend next Saturday thinking about whether or not it was worth it to break the rules." He finished with a smug smirk.

I groaned in annoyance but muttered, "Yes sir" while I got up and sat back in my chair, crossing my arms and glaring.

He turned to face the other students before condescending to them. "Well, well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time."

There was a pause before a girl spoke. I looked up at the table next to mine and saw a fair, ginger girl with brown eyes that looked as though she walked out of a Ralph Lauren ad. Claire Standish. One of the most popular girls in our class and in the running for Prom Queen. Her tone matched Mr. Vernon's condescension perfectly.

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...Um..." she paused as she looked around the room in disgust. If it weren't obvious before, her expression left no doubts that she wholeheartedly believed she was better than us. I clenched my jaw as she continued.

"I don't think I belong here." She finished with a pleading look.

If I wasn't so pissed at Mr. Vernon for giving me another detention, I would have laughed as he completely ignored her and continued with his original thought.

"It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..."

He trailed off when a snorting noise filled the room. I craned my neck to see around Mr. Vernon, just in time to see spit flying in the air and some dude catching it in his mouth again. My stomach churned slightly as I sarcastically muttered, "Classy."

The guy looked up and smirked at me with a light of vague recognition in his gaze. Taking note of the shaggier brown hair, and dark eyes and almost olive complexion I rolled my eyes when I realized that it was only Bender. His social circle crossed over with mine quite frequently, though I hadn't spoke to him more than a handful of times. I didn't really know him enough to pass a judgment on whether or not I like him; despite the fact that his best friend happens to be one of mine as well.

"And you may not talk. You will not move from these seats."

Since I was facing the opposite direction as everyone else, it made people watching easier. Directly, in front of me, I saw a lanky, nerdy kid with blond hair and blue eyes getting up to switch seats. He froze in horror at Mr. Vernon's instruction before sliding back into his original seat.

"And you." Mr. Vernon walk over to Bender and pulled out the chair from under his feet. He pointed at Bender reiterating, "Will not sleep."

He motioned to the paper and pencils in his hand as he addressed all of us. "Alright people, we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay, of no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are."

I let out an indignant scoff just as Bender asked if this was a test. Thankfully, Mr. Vernon chose to ignore us and continued to pass out the notebook paper and number two pencils.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Mr. Bender?" He glared down at Bender, who looked up at him with a smirk replying, "Crystal..."

Mr. Vernon seemed to accept this. "Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe, you'll even, decide whether or not you care to return."

At this, the nerdy looking guy raised his hand and stood up to answer awkwardly. "You know, I can answer that right now sir...That'd be "No", no for me. 'Cause.."

I was just gaping at him with an uncomfortable grimace before Mr. Vernon dismissed his rambling.

"Sit down, Johnson."

The boy immediately dropped into his chair as he sputtered out, "Thank you, sir."

He looked up at me and I gave him a small apologetic smile to which he flushed red and averted his gaze. My smile grew a little wider at his obvious discomfort.

"My office" Mr. Vernon paused to gesture to the doors. "Is right across the hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised…."

I snorted causing him to shoot me another glare before he looked around at the other students. "Any questions?"

Bender placed his hand up in mock innocence. "Yeah. I got a question."

Vernon nodded for him to ask.

Bender kept his expression blank as he casually asked, "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

I slammed my teeth into my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. I shook my head to ward off the urge to laugh and mumbled, "Jesus Christ."

Mr. Vernon was not amused. "I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, while you're joining Ms. Perkins next Saturday. Don't mess with bull young man, you'll get the horns."

With his final warning, Mr. Vernon turned and left the room.

"That man...is a brownie hound.." Bender declared as he tries to get comfortable.

I shook my head and looked over the table to my left. Next to the preppy princess was a guy with sandy brown hair, blue eyes and an athletic build. He was obviously a jock, complete with Letterman's jacket. One of the patches on his jacket showed he was a wrestler. I didn't know his first name but I had heard the gym teacher call him "Clarke" in the halls. He was wearing blue jeans, his Letterman's jacket was blue and white, underneath he had blue zip up hooded sweatshirt with a white undershirt peeking out. I'm going to go out on a limb and say this guy likes blue. I smirked to myself before turning away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So here's the first chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it! This is my first fan fiction ever, so I really hope it's up to snuff. Please rate and review. I do ask if you have a constructive criticism, that you message me with it, only because I would like it to be more of a conversation.


	2. Chapter Two

An obnoxiously loud snapping noise filled the room. I looked ahead to see Allison Reynolds in the back gnawing on her nails. She was clad all in black and had a mildly disheveled appearance. Her short unkempt dark hair fell into her dark eyes. I blew some hair out of my face and turned away. She was one of my "kinda-sorta" friends. I never had a problem with her, we had some classes together and she's been to most of the parties that my friends and I threw. Once she warmed up to you somewhat, she was a blast to hang out with, we just never had one of those defining moments of friendship that brought us closer together.

I turned my attention to my jacket, unbuttoning it and shrugging it off my shoulders and on to the chair. I was wearing a black The Vibrators band T-shirt that I had cut and sewn into a formfitting tank top, a black belt was fastened around a pair of cutoff jean shorts; beneath the shorts I wore a pair of sheer black tights that had runs and holes in the left leg, and finally my cherry tinted mid-calf Doc Marten combat boots attached to my feet. I once again rested my boot clad feet on the desk while I leaned back in my chair, observing the people around me.

They were all turned towards Allison, staring. Bender decided to speak up

"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch."

His comment was met with Allison spitting her nail at him. I grinned at her disgruntled expression before shifting my gaze to my legs to play with the fraying edges of my shorts.

"I've seen you before you know..." he paused before continuing. "and I've seen y—HELLO!"

I felt several eyes on me so I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I glowered at them before I snapped at them.

"What the fuck are ya starin' at?" My fading New Yorker accent was more obvious to them now after hearing each other speak.

Princess, Letterman and nerd immediately cowed and averted their gaze. I took note of the repulsed expressions from the princess and the jock. Fuck them. Allison made a happy squeak as she gave me a subtle wave. I bobbed my head in acknowledgment while attempting to ignore to Bender who was wearing a cheeky grin, letting his eyes roam over my body. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and noticed he was dressed pretty much the same as he always was. He wore a gray woolen trench coat and a red scarf, a denim jacket, a red flannel button up with a Henley style thermal underneath, a pair of dark pants and biker boots. I shot him a glare before turning my head forward facing the nerd. He was wearing a brown jacket over green knitted sweater and khaki trousers. He didn't notice me looking at him as he started playing with his pen while rambling to himself.

"Who do I think I am? Who _are_ you? Who are **you**?"

I furrowed my brow as I watched him attach the pen to his upper lip, pushing the pen up his nose before quietly declaring, "I am a walrus."

My eyebrows raised so high, I swear they met my hairline. I kept my mouth in a grim line and just stared at him, trying to figure out what the fuck he was doing. He looked over in Bender's direction first before scrambling to remove the pen from his mouth. When his gaze fell on me, he flushed before abandoning the pen all together. He gave a weak, embarrassed laugh to no one in particular.

I watched in amusement as he and Bender began removing their coats simultaneously. They both paused and looked at each other. Upon seeing the death glare from Bender, the nerd stopped removing his midway. He waited until Bender had his coat all the way off before looking at me. He rubbed his hands together while faking a shiver and pulling his jacket back on. I met his gaze with an arched brow, silently trying to ask, 'what the hell are you doing?'

He flushed and whipped his head to face Bender. "It's the shits, huh?"

I bit my bottom lip to avoid laughing when I saw Bender glaring at him. The nerdy guy let out another nervous laugh as Bender turned away from him. He crumpled up his paper and tosses it at the Claire. It went over her head and fell onto the ground in front of her table. Ms. Prissy and Letterman both rolled their eyes and sighed but didn't acknowledge the culprit behind the paper ball.

I leaned down and pulled my rucksack on to my lap. I rummaged through it and grabbed out my green Aladdin Stanley thermos setting on the desk before dropping my bag back on the floor next to me. I poured some coffee into the cup that worked as a cover. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my cigarettes and lighter. I took out a cigarette and tapped the end on the table, packing the tobacco before placed the filter between my lips. I lit the cigarette and replaced my cigs and lighter back into my jacket pocket. I took a generous drink of coffee, smiling at the liquid heat warming my body. I took a long drag of my cigarette, enjoying the nicotine and caffeine high making my head tingle.

I was called out of my blissful state when Bender decided to sing out the tune to "Sunshine Of Your Love" with the word "nah". I smiled when I saw him doing a poor attempt at air guitar.

"Ugh, I can't believe this is really happening to me..." Claire muttered to herself in a holier-than-thou tone that pissed me off. Bender abruptly stopped singing. I was about to snap at her but he cut me off.

"Oh shit! What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?"

I was extremely annoyed that I was cut off so he could be obnoxious. Claire looked accosted as she said, "Please.."

He ignored her. "If you gotta go…." He paused and the sound of pants unzipping filled the room before he continued. "You gotta go!"

Oh hell no. I noticed everyone else gaping at him as I snarled at him. "Don'tcha fuckin' dare!"

"Oh my God!" Claire groaned in disgust.

The jock looked pissed as he snapped at Bender. "Hey! Yer not urinating in here man!"

I should have known that the attention would just egg him on. He had a mischievous glint in his eye while he continued, clearly enjoying the spectacle he was making.

"Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!"

The athlete was having none of this shit and tried to intimidate Bender. "You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!"

I rolled my eyes as I leaned forward and ashed on his desk before lounging back to sip my coffee.

Bender feigned shock as he gasped. "You're pretty sexy when you get angry...Grrr!"

As he did his fake and extremely flamboyant growl, I involuntarily spewed out the drink of coffee I had in my mouth. I shook with laughter trying to compose myself. It was to no avail when I saw that I accidentally showered the poor nerds table, who looked down at his desk with a horrified expression.

"Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry!" I managed to get out between the fits of giggles wracking my frame. Apparently, speaking to him got him even more flustered than looking at him, because he just stammered and stumbled over his words. He finally got out a barely audible, "S'okay" but he refused to meet my gaze.

When I finally calmed myself, I noticed everyone but the nerd staring at me again. The jock looked incredibly annoyed and Claire stared at me as if I had grown a second head. Allison smiled and shook her head before returning to her drawing. Bender had a smug smirk on his face, waggling his eyebrows at me, seemingly pleased that someone found him funny.

"Jesus Christ! Wudya assholes quit starin me? I _am_ allowed to laugh, ya know?" I scowled at them as I put out my cigarette on the sole of my boot.

"Jeez" The jock grumbled under his breath before turning to Claire trying to soothe her ruffled feathers.

Bender raised an eyebrow at me, like he was trying to challenge me. An evil grin lit up his features as he turned to the nerd.

"Hey, homeboy..." The nerdy guy looked up in surprise while motioning to himself with his pen. Bender gave a slight nod before continuing.

"Why don't you go close that door. We'll get the prom queen..Impregnated!"

God, he's an ass.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter! I am currently working on more chapters at the moment. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter Three

Princess turned and glared at him. I am sure that my feelings of utter repulsion and slight amusement left a very strange look on my face.

Bender took notice and turned his attention on me with a nod.

"What's the matter, sugar? You want a ride instead?" With that, he scooted his chair out from under the desk and gestured towards his lap.

My jaw dropped and my brows furrowed in offense. Any amusement I had faded and was quickly replaced with rage.

"Hey!" The jock shouted. We ignored him, too focused on each other to pay him any mind. I could feel a small smile playing on my lips as I riposted.

"Oh puh-lease! I'm sure the only action yer _joystick_ has gotten is from yer own hand. I bet ya wouldn't even know what to do if I was ready and willin'!"

There was a momentary look of astonishment on his face before he shook it off. He assumed a suggestive grin before he countered. "Oh no? Well, why don't you climb on up and find out."

I will admit, I had expected to stump him with my comment. So his rebuttal had me somewhat flustered, leaving me to respond with the first thing I could think of.

"Ugh! Eat shit and die!" ….Not my most eloquent comeback. His grin grew wider as he went to retort. Thankfully, the jock was adamant about getting his attention.

"HEY!"

Bender turned his attention to him. "What?"

"If I lose my temper, you're totaled man!" The jock threatened him; it was a painfully empty declaration. I sighed and shut my eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed for him.

"Totally?" Bender asked, mocking him.

The jock seemed oblivious to the jibe because he reiterated in all seriousness, "Totally."

To my genuine surprise, princess chimed in. "Why don't you just shut up?! Nobody here is interested!"

"Really!" Letterman enthusiastically agreed. He then turned toward the princess and muttered, "Butt face."

Apparently, I lose complete control of my actions when I find something funny; I snorted which quickly turned into a fit of breathy giggles. "That is so stupid!" I managed to gasp out.

Princess and Letterman looked murderous. "Shut up!" They barked at me in unison.

My face became stoic as I turned to look at them. With a scowl they turned away to talk to each other, trying to ignore the rest of us. It was to no avail because Bender decided to he wasn't finished talking with them.

"Well hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

He looked quite pleased with himself as the athlete whipped around to face him. The nerd, to his credit, mustered up the courage to try to diffuse the situation.

He rambled nervously. "Uh, excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers..."

He was cut off by the athlete who was chastising Bender. "Look, just because you live in here, doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass...So knock it off!"

Bender wore a faux hurt expression before he stated, "It's a free country."

Ms. Prissy leaned in to the jock and tried to ease his temper. "He's just doing it to get a rise out of you! Just ignore him..."

Bender looked at her, a smug smirk plastered to his face. "Sweets..." She looked at him before he continued. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried!"

What an arrogant prick..The princess rolled her eyes and turned away; but apparently he wasn't finished harassing the popular kids.

"So.." he started softly before growing louder. "So! Are you guys like boyfriend, girlfriend?"

There was a pause. When they didn't respond he continued.

"Steady dates?" Still no response.

"Lo—vers?" They shifted uncomfortably but actively ignored him.

"Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot...beef...injection?"

That one did it. They violently whirled to face him, screaming in fury.

"GO TO HELL!" from the princess.

"ENOUGH!" came from the jock.

He let out a small chuckle, pleased with himself for getting such a vehement response.

Vernon could be heard bellowing from his office. "Hey! What's going on in there?"

We all froze in place, waiting to see if Mr. Vernon was going to storm in. When it was apparent he wasn't coming in, we let out a collective sigh of relief.

Princess was still facing Bender, who made an obnoxious face at her. She looked away with a surly expression.

Allison caught my eye, giving me a small smile. I beamed at her. She silently mouthed, "what the fuck?" while tilting her head toward Bender and the populars. I just shrugged and shook my head.

The jock turned away from Bender and muttered to himself. "Scumbag."

I narrowed my eyes at 'Sporto'. He was seriously starting to piss me off. It was maddening how quick he was to pass judgment on others. He seemed rather hypersensitive, maybe he was just projecting.

Bender got up and went over to the railing near Claire. He hoisted himself up so he was sitting on it as he spoke.

"What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

"Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open..." I have to admit, the nerd was much braver than I initially thought.

"So what?" Bender asked indignantly.

"So why don't you just shut up! There's five other people in here you know..." Sporto was taking on an 'alpha male' bravado, exacerbating the situation. I wish he would take his own advice and shut up.

Bender couldn't resist the urge to patronize Sporto. "God, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a...a wrestler."

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" Sporto countered.

"Really..." Princess voiced her agreement with a small laugh.

"You know, Bender… You don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." The jock's voice was filled with disdain as he looked up at Bender. What a dick...

I chanced a look at Bender. He looked like a wounded puppy before quickly masking it with his usual apathetic demeanor. I shouldn't have cared especially after his foul comments to me but seeing that pained, sad expression made me quake with rage.

"' **EY!"** My voice boomed, causing everyone to turn and look at me. I glowered at Sporto before lambasting him. "What the hell is your problem, man? Who are **you** to judge anyone? What makes you so fucking important that you can deem whether someone matters or not?"

He snarled at me in disgust. "Who the hell asked you anyway? You're just as bad as he is. No, actually, you're worse. I've seen you around school, moving from group to group. You don't fit in anywhere. Not even Bender's gang will take you. So you go hang out with the other losers and rejects."

His words hurt far more than I'm willing to admit. I had always considered myself someone who got along with everyone, not needing to have an exclusive clique. I felt like I got slapped in the face with his harsh critique of me. I felt angry tears stinging my eyes but blinked them away in haste.

I thought about my friends and couldn't imagine him knowing that kind of loyalty and acceptance. Who the fuck was he to dub them "losers"? My temper got the best of me. I launched out of my chair and stalked towards him, ranting the whole way.

"Fuck you, you knuckle draggin' neanderthal! What makes you above anyone else? Because yer good at playin' grab ass with other dudes? _MY HERO_!" I paused as I sneered down at him before continuing. "Well on behalf of all of us mere peasants that you've placed below you in the loser's club, let me just give ya this token of our undying love and appreciation."

I jerked my hand back and catapulted it forward, connecting with the side of his face. The sound of the slap resonated over the room while the force made him lurch to the side. He caught himself before he fell off of his chair though.

I was still seething as I stomped back to my desk. I snatched up my jacket, rucksack and thermos before storming over to the table next to Allison's. I flopped down in my new seat and pulled out a cigarette. I lit it and took a long drag, trying to calm myself down. I felt everyone's eyes still on me but did my best to ignore them.

"Well..." Bender said in a daze, unable to think of anything else to say.

I looked up with a grimace and he gave me an appreciative nod. I hesitantly nodded back, slightly confused. He smiled before turning back to the popular table.

I could feel my eyebrows scrunch together in annoyed confusion. I don't get him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Thank you to the people that added this story to their favorites and alert list.

 **CohanLove0106: Thank you for the comment! I hope you like this chapter. And I hope you continue to enjoy the story!  
**

 **Guest: Thank you! I am happy to hear you like it. I plan to update quite regularly. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Chapter Four

"I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." His voice was laced with sarcasm at his proclamation.

Sporto and princess shared a look of disbelief before laughing at Bender. He was undeterred as he looked at the princess and continued.

"Maybe the prep club too! Student council..."

Mr. Athletic had to comment once again. "No, they wouldn't take you."

I felt the sneer on my face. I should have committed fully before and just punched him in his smug fat face.

"I'm hurt." Bender whined in mock sadness.

Ms. Prissy decided to offer her appraisal of him.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?"

Bender rolled his eyes and murmured, "Oh, this should be stunning..."

"It's 'cause you're afraid."

I let out a loud Bronx cheer before sniggering to myself. I could call Bender **many** things, but afraid wasn't one of them. Princess and Sporto turned to glare at me while Bender just smirked at me.

He cleared his throat, getting the popular kids' attention once more. His voice was filled with mock enthusiasm as he spoke.

"Oh, God! You richies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!"

Princess looked at him in incredulity before firmly proclaiming, "You're a big coward!"

"I'm in the math club..." The nerd randomly announced.

"Oh god..." I droned out, assuming this was going to end poorly for him.

Everyone else ignored him. Ms. Priss continued her censure against Bender.

"See, you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong," She paused as she and the athletic turned briefly to look at me, and then back to Bender before blathering some more.

"So you just have to dump all over it."

"Well…" He paused as though he were truly considering her words, before looking back at her with sardonic smile, finishing his thought. "It wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now would it?"

"Well, you wouldn't know...You don't even know any of us." The princess countered, obviously a bit offended.

I couldn't help but think that this was a perfect example of the pot calling the kettle black. She was doing the exact same thing to him. The irony of it, was deliciously satisfying. Maybe in her eyes, only the people in her group were allowed to be judgmental pricks.

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs." Bender explained his stance so sensibly, it made me chuckle softly to myself. And of course, the popular table heard me.

The athlete chose to ignore me while he scolded Bender about his language. The princess however spun around to berate me.

"God, would you just shut up? No one is even talking to you!"

I kept my expression blank as I replied. "Oh, go fuck yourself, Raggedy Anne. I didn't even say anything. And since you don't dictate when I am allowed to laugh, why don't you shut the fuck up?"

She huffed in offense but turned back around without another word to me. She turned her focus back on Bender but the nerd was mumbling something about physics.

Bender looked at her briefly before saying, "S'cuse me a sec..."

He looked to the braniac and asked, "What are you babbling about?"

Being acknowledged, the nerd boy perked up a bit and spoke a little more clearly. "Well, what I said was...I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the physics club...physics club."

He stumbled over his words here and there, clearly not accustomed to talking in front of people in didn't know. Bender nodded thoughtfully before turning back to Claire.

"Hey, Cherry, do _you_ belong to the physics club?"

"That's an _academic_ club." She spat her words out as though they left a bad taste in her mouth. God, she's a bitch.

"So?" Bender quipped.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she replied. "So…academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

So basically what she was saying is that she's too stupid to excel in a club that requires a brain. Unsurprising.

Bender's eye lit up defiantly as he pointed at the nerd.

"Oh, but to dorks like him, they are." He looked up at the brain. "What do you guys do in your club?"

"In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics...about properties of physics."

Bender nodded his head, seeming to understand and redirected the conversation at the princess.

"So it's sorta social...demented and sad, but social, right?"

I frowned, feeling a little bad for the awkward boy sitting adjacent from me. But he obviously didn't seem to mind because he decided to elaborate on Bender's point.

"Yeah, well I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton."

Bender nodded like he was listening intently, concluding the nerd's though. "You load up, you party..."

Brian shook his head quickly and explained, "Well, no, we get dressed up...I mean, but we don't...We don't get high."

"Only burners like you," she paused and point back and me. "and I'm sure her, get high.."

Bender shifted his gaze to be quizzically, I just shrugged and nodded. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face before he turned away. I looked over at the nerd with a dumbfounded expression, who was currently spewing an awkward jabbering tangent about borrowing shoes and his cousin a state over getting high, ending it with, "Twilight Zone kinda."

The princess giggling and looked up at Bender. "Sounds like you."

Sporto growled in irritation. "Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here…I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."

Bender donned an antagonizing smile as he addressed the athlete. "Oh and wouldn't that be a bite," He paused to let out a mock tormented moan. "Missing a whole wrestling meet!"

God, he was a pro at pissing people off.

Sporto faced and harangued him. "Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!"

"Jeez, take a chill pill, _**princess**_." I baited, feeling annoyed by this whole conversation. And honestly, I was still pissed off at him and was hoping to provoke him so I could justifiably deck him.

For the umpteenth time, the athlete and the princess rotated to shoot me a glare. However, before they could get any digs in, Bender redirected their attention to himself.

"Oh, I know...I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys." He finished with an eye roll.

Sporto, I noticed, couldn't seem to help himself, he had to reply in an attempt to get the last word. In fact, he was almost as bad as Bender in that respect.

"Aahhh, you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals."

"Oh, but I do!" Bender countered, trying to rile the athlete up.

"Yeah?" Sporto asked, mildly interested. Bender continued to patronize him.

"I wanna be just. Like. You! I figure all need's a lobotomy and some tights!"

This, seemed to pique the dork's interest.

"You wear tights?" He asked curiously.

The athlete turned his head toward him, looking irritated. "No, I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform."

The nerd nodded in understanding and raised a hand up. "Tights." He said in confirmation like it were obvious. I let out a little giggle at how unintentionally ballsy he was being.

"Shut up!" Sporto commanded us.

I was about to retort but the sound of Mr. Vernon roaming around right outside the door caused us all to fall silent once again. Bender jumped off of the railing and sat down, right between the princess and the athlete. I grinned as I watched him sit up perfectly straight, like an attentive and model student. He wasn't fooling anyone.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until we could no longer here Mr. Vernon. Bender snorted and made an odd shrieking noise, rising to his feet. He sauntered over toward the doors leading to the hallway.

The brain confronted him nervously. "You know there's not s'posed to be any monkey business."

With his aversion for creating waves with authority figures, I couldn't imagine what he did to warrant a detention.

Bender turned and pointed at Brian, imitating Mr. Vernon. "Young man, have you finished your paper?"

With a smirk, he turns back and starts fiddling with the door.

"What are you gonna do?" The princess inquired.

"Drop dead, I hope." Sporto muttered in annoyance. I frowned but kept my mouth shut, wanting to see what Bender's end game was.

The brain was getting fidgety over the prospect of getting into more trouble. He cleared his throat and tried to reason with Bender.

"Bender, that's, that's school property there...you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with."

His logic fell on deaf ears as the door slammed shut. Bender ran back, passed his seat and flopped down next to me. I looked over at him with a brow arched up in confusion.

"What the fuck are you doing? Your seats is right there." I said flatly as a pointed to the desk in front of us.

He smirked as leaned in so he was mere inches from my face. "I thought you could use some company, sweet cheeks."

I heard a small clank and looked down to see him dropping a screw into my jacket pocket. I sneered at him, palming his face and pushing it away from mine.

"Company my ass! You just wanted to make me an accomplice to your shenanigans." I snipped at him.

"Well ya got me there, tootsie." He admitted, chuckling to himself.

The athlete was not amused. He spun around in his chair. "That's very funny, come on, fix it!"

The nerd jumped in, happy that someone was on his side. "You should really fix that."

"Am I a genius?" Bender asked grinning broadly.

"No, you're an asshole!" Sporto corrected.

"What a funny guy!" Bender proclaimed, amused.

"Fix the door Bender!" Sporto demanded again.

"Everyone just shhh!" Bender said, trying to get the athlete to just drop it. That wasn't happening Sporto was already responding.

"Just fix the damn door!"

"I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!" Bender explained calmly.

"No! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!" Sporto screamed, motioning to the door.

I was officially annoyed with the verbal tennis match between them that was quickly turning into an alpha male pissing contest. So I decided to end the dispute for them.

"SHUT UP!" I screeched angrily, causing everyone to fall silent and gape at me.

" **GOD DAMMIT!** "

The door opened and Mr. Vernon stomped in, looking furious.

Well fuck...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to the people that have been adding this story to their favorites and alerts list. I really appreciate the support. **  
**

**CohanLove0106: Thank you! I am happy to hear you liked it. Sweet! I was worried it might too much. I hope you like this chapter too.  
**

 **RogueSlimShady: Thank you so for the review! I hope you enjoy this update.  
**

 **decadenceofmysoul: Aww, thank you! I'm thrilled that you're liking it so well. I really appreciate the encouragement.  
**


End file.
